


So this is Heaven

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - Imagine Adam grabbing onto your hand when walking through even moderately populated areas because he's still getting used to being back on Earth</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	So this is Heaven

** So this is Heaven **

**Request** \- Imagine Adam grabbing onto your hand when walking through even moderately populated areas because he's still getting used to being back on Earth

As requested

** Hope you like Anon  **

* * *

You drove for hours to get there, finding a quiet part of anywhere these days was hard, but it's what he needed.

Since he was pulled from the cage he'd barley left his room. You couldn't blame him, you couldn't even begin to imagine what he went through down there. 

It took you weeks to convince him to let you sit next to him. You started sitting on a chair by his door, just talking to him. Eventually he started talking back, only a few words at first but slowly more. 

You slowly moved further into the room, inch by inch.  Until eventually you were sitting right next to him, Adam on his bed, you still in your chair. One day you rested you hand on the bed,  chatting mindlessly as you watched show random show on your laptop.

You saw him shift on the bed but you thought nothing of it. Then you felt it, the feeling of skin touching skin. It was a simple touch, almost like he was making sure you were real. You didn't react,  even though you wanted to. You just let him rest the back of his hand against yours, and that's where it began. 

The next day when you went back to his room, the chair was gone. 

"Adam, where's my chair?" You frown looking around the room 

He didn't answer just patted the space on the bed next to him. You eyebrows shot up in shock but you nodded. You plugged in your laptop, sitting next to him. Shoulder to shoulder, and that's how you've been spending your days.  

Sam and Dean would check in on you both between  hunts. It was hard for you not to go with them but Adam needed you,  and Sam and Dean were happy you could help him where they couldn't. 

You look over at the passenger seat where he sat head fallen back, eyes closed. You both knew he wasn't sleeping,  he rarely slept, and when he did he had many nightmares. In fact except for the few minutes here and there with his head on your shoulder in front of the laptop over the last few days, you couldn't remember when he really slept last. You frown at the thought. 

"Your face will stick that way if you carry on" you cast your eyes over to see him watching you. You smirk at the road

He asked how much longer you'd be, Stretching as much as he could.

"10 minutes or so" you see him tense beside you, you reach out and squeeze his hand. 

"It'll be ok. I can't even explain how proud I am that you're doing this Adam" you say honestly. 

He squeezes your hand back, before bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it gently. Your breath catches, he's never done anything like that before. 

You'd finally arrived,  it was a small, quiet country park. It had animals and a lake and you'd chosen a weekday so it would be quieter.

You turned off the engine and sat waiting for him to be ready. His grip tightened on your hand.

"You aren't going to....I mean you'll be there right?" He looked so scared, you nodded swallowing the lump in your throat. 

"I'm right here" he release your hand, you get out of the car and walk around to his side of the car. He opens the door in a hurry, like you'd pull off a band aid.

You go to move but he doesn't follow so you stop. Hands in your pockets, he looked ready to run. 

"Why don't we start by the river? There's seats by there we can just sit for a while" you ask him, pointing in the general direction of the lake

His eyes snap to yours, he takes a deep breath and nods. You nod your head, taking another step.  He shuffles forward but the stops. You walk back to him

"If you want to go we can...." he shakes his head 

"No....but I...I mean can...God I sound like a school boy...." he stammers, you smile at him telling him it's ok and to take his time. He inhales deeply,  before stepping towards you, pulling your hand from your pocket and lacing your fingers with his own.

"Is this ok? You ground me...." He asks looking down at you

*has he always been this tall?*

You smile brightly nodding as you start walking to the lake.

"Everything good....I have a hard time believing...what they did was..." he tries to explain

"Adam you haven't got to tell me..."

"If I'm going to tell anyone it's going to be you... You've literally been everything since I got out Y/n."

You feel your heart swell.  You try to pin point the moment you fell for him. Was it when  you'd sit up all night talking? Was it when he first spoke to you? Or was it when you wrapped a blanket around him when he was dropped in the bunker, straight from hell and he looked you in the eye for the first time? 

You smile as you realise you don't really care. You wanted nothing more the to launch forward and kiss him, but you don't. Instead you bring your ring and index fingers to your lips kissing them, before pressing them to his lips. 

He smiled beneath you fingers as he kisses them in return. You smile at the him as he brings him hand up to caress your cheek. He leans forward whispering to himself

"Please don't wake up, please don't wake up..." you reach for his face, running your thumb over the skin

"This isn't a dream Adam..." you hush as you close the distance and press your lips to his lightly. You pull back to see him clenching his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes..." he does as you ask "see, still here." You gesture around.

He looks around for any sign that this wasn't real. You cups your face and you lean into his hand. He smiles brightly

"I think I love you...." your jaw falls open before a grin  spreads over your features

"Oh Adam, I know I love you...." you giggle,  he let's put a breath, smile erupting over his face.

As he kisses you again, before looking deep into you eyes

"So this is what heaven feels like...."

 


End file.
